fortune you say?
by kurochii okami
Summary: "kooonnaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn hiks hiks.. nape lu putusin gue?" "kukukukuku.. tenang saja anakku, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu" "GYAAAAA.. HA-HANTUU..(?)"


seblumnya.. author ga bermaksud menjelek-jelekan beberapa tokoh, ini cuma buat lucu-lucuan(kalo lucu)..

WARNING: kegajean akut dan bahasa sekarep author..

selamat membaca.. ^0^

Fortune you say?

( MARKAS AKATSUKI)

Disebuah ruangan dipojokan lorong, ada sebuah ruangan dengan hawa yang mengeluarkan hawa gak enak( AU: yaudah, tambahin saos ma kecap *dicekek pampir cina*XD).

Disana terlihat seekor manusia(?) dia berambut oren-pendek yang lancip lancip kaya landak yang abis nyalon, dengan tindikan di hidung. Tau dong sape :3. Masih ga tau juga? Payah. :p #author dicincang readers#

Dia lagi ngumpet dibalik selimut buluknya*plakk*. Lebih tepatnya lagi mewek+nungging ga jelas getho*alay kambuh*.

"kooonnaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn~ hiks hiks.. nape lu putusin gue?" pein treak gaje. "padahal gua kurang kece apanya coba?" peinpun bangkit dari kubur*plakk* dan langsung berpose pose gaje; dari mulai koproll, sikap lilin, kayang. Dan.. *krack "huanjrit! Encok gua!EMAKK.." alhasil dia Cuma bisa guling gulingan. (AU: dedeuh _ _")

Stelah pake salep jontorpain #author dilempar ke kandang buaya#. Pein akhirnya cuma pasrah ama DJ.

Pein keluar kamar, niatnya sih mau ngilangin galau ama temen temen seperjuangan. Tapi dia malah ditinggal.

Anggota anggota akatsuki yang lain ternyata lagi pada sibuk sendiri; konan lagi sukuran abis putus ama pein(nyalon), sasori sibuk main boneka bonekaan, deidara lagi sibuk kerja sambilan (A.N: ngelancarin WC pake peledak), zetsu lagi bertapa didepan pohon toge, kakuzu pergi malakin anak SD, kisame kencan ama ikan buntal, tobi pergi ke festival cosplay(dia pake cosplay shinchan), hidan lagi nari manggil ujan di kuburan belanda_buat nyembah jashin (AU: =="a), itachi pergi ke 'rumah keriput mak eyot' katanya mao lulur+maskeran pake eek kuda biar keriputnya ilang.

Kasian banget pein, udah jatoh ketiban pesawat pula. Udah diputusin konan, ditinggal temen temennya pula. Pein akhirnya gentayangan(?) sendirian di markas.

"huaaa~ nasib gue napa gini banget sih? Andai aja ada bundadari(lho?)..gue mao minta keberuntungan yang gede..plus seorang putri buat jadi istri gue" hayal nista si pein.#author tutup telinga#

Tanpa dia sadari, ada sesosok makhluk langka(?)berjubah hitam dan membawa tongkat_ yang lagi bertengger di pohon cabe sambil cekikikan karena denger omongan gaje pein. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi tudung jubahnya. "kukukukuku.. tenang saja anakku, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu" 'makhluk' itupun menyunggingkan seringaian dan pergi dengan sebuah *prett*(A.N: karena *poop udah mainstream banget dan dipakenya ama ninja_ si 'makhluk' kan bukan ninja, 'n biar tambah greget :3 #author berwatados ria#).

.:::".":::.

==========0-0-0-0-0-kurochuu:3-0-0-0-0-0==========

.:::".":::.

Sekarang pein cuma bengong dipojokan kamar_ayam tetangga ampe mati semua #author pundung_ayamnya ikutan isdet#. Sadar akan ulahnya yang dapat mengakibatkan demo ibu-ibu PKK, dia berenti bengong.(A.N: katanya takut dimasak jadi 'pein guling')

'hmm..mendingan maen game dikompi aja dah.' Pein membatin #author sujud sukur ayamnya ga bakal ada yang mati lagi#

"apaan nih? 'XXX'?" pein bingung, dia merasa tidak pernah melihat game ini sebelumnya.

'coba aja dah! Mungkin aja seru. :3 ' Entah kenapa dan bagaimana..pein masang muka mupeng. Apaan coba yang dia pikirin? o.O dasar mesum. Karena udah kepalang penasaran, pein langsung membuka gamenya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

5 detik..

10 menit..

Kriiik..kriiik..#jangkrik protes# (AU: hadeuh..oke..oke.. =3=)

'asem! _Loading_nya lama bener..' batin pein yang udah ga sabar dan hampir ngubur kompinya idup-idup(?).

Dan..

'kemana..kemana..kemana..'*GUBRAKK* "mata gue..KEBAKAARRRR!" pein terjatuh dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya, karena melihat adegan tak pantas buat anak tua(?). BAYANGKAN saja sodara sodara sebangsa dan setanah air..*DORR*#author ditembak kompeni#, terlihat disana DORA en pren sedang goyang NGEBOR sambil nyanyi ALAMAT PALSU! Ladalahh..

"Jaaaaaaashiiin~ tidak bisakah kau jepit aku diketekmu saja, dibanding harus melihat gambar nista ituuu?!" TTOTT pein mewek sambil gigitin meja. Dia ga terima, matanya harus terkontaminasi adegan ga pantas. Yang bahkan bisa bikin Tom&Jerry yang ga pernah mati walaupun ketiban gajah, isdet disaat itu juga karena serangan jantung mendadak.

Karena udah ga kuat dengan pemandangan didepannya, Pein yang hendak mematikan kompinya, tiba-tiba.. bumi gonjang ganjing ga ada ujan ga ada angin *CETARR* kompinya kegledek. Tapi bukannya meledak ato blank-mati, kompi itu malah mengeluarkan cahaya putih aneh yang silau badai. Pein hanya melongo melihat kompinya_ampe wajahnya bulet semua.

Layaknya di film film bule yang tokoh utamanya suka penasaran, si pein juga gitu (A.N: pein disini jadi tokoh utamanya). Dia ngulurin lidah tangannya, mencoba menggapai mimpi(?)_berharap ada cewek bohay dibalik sana. Tapi.. =3= sayang, DJ sepertinya punya rencana lain untukmu nak.. -/\-

"eh-? EH? EHHHHH?" pein merasa seperti tangannya seperti tersedot. "ehehehe.. mudah mudahan ada cewek disana(AU: tetep..==)_dimanapun itu :3" pein yang udah keilangan akal sehatnya_masang muka mesum pula_ Cuma pasrah aja waktu dia ketarik ke dunia yang bahkan dia enggak tau.

"dadah galau.. dadah konan.. dadah temen temen yang suka ngebully gue.. dadah semua.. :*" pein, dengan gaya alaynya ber-kissbay kissbay ria.

.:::".":::.

==========0-0-0-0-0-kurochuu:3-0-0-0-0-0==========

.:::".":::.

'urgh napa kasur gua jadi keras gini?' pein sekarang lagi guling gulingan di..di.. TENGAH JALAN!

"EEHH? Author geblek. Lu mao bunuh gua ha? Kalo ada tronton lewat gimana?" pein langsung sadar setelah denger(?) narasi mencengangkan sang author labil. Dan langsung ngambil golok terdekat. #author ngumpet dibalik pohon jengkol#

Setelah 10 menit memelototi kepergian sang author, akhirnya otak pein mulai _connect_. Dia mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia memang ada ditengah jalan, namun jalanan ini tidak beraspal_hanya jalan setapak kecil dengan hutan dikedua sisinya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat kearah hutan. 'gelap.. serem ihh' pein membatin. Angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang membuat hawa menjadi dingin_menambah kesan seram hutan itu.

"koakkkk"

"jiiiii.. jiiiiiiiii.."

"guuuuu"

"eakkkkkk eakkkkk"

Suara suara anehpun terdengar. Dan pein? Dia hampir berubah jadi ayam saking merindingnya. Dan wajahnya pucat karena ketakutan.

*krassakk krassakk*

"eh? Apaan tuh?" pein membalikkan badannya karena mendengar sesuatu dari balik semak semak. 'jangan jangan..' batin pein sambil masang wajah horor.

*krassakk krassakk*

"GYAAAAA.. HA-HANTUU..(?)" pein melesat kabur sambil treak kaya 'cucok' yang dikejar kejar trantib pas mangkal. 'gua benci yang begituan. Mereka ga bisa dipegang, kalo aja bisa dipegang udah gua hajarrr' batinnya nista karena ga terima ada 'sesuatu' yang ga bisa dia 'HAJAR'.

*krassakk krassakk* sesuatu itupun keluar dari semak semak. Siapakah itu? Jengg.. Jengg.. dia adalahh.. hansip komplek! Yang lumayan cakep+tinggi, dengan rambut hitam-lumayan gondrong yang diikat, mata hitam, berkulit putih dan..apaan tuh? Kalo diliat baik baik, dia itu kaya punya keriput. Kalo overall dia malah mirip..ITACHI! #dan author jadi kesemsem#

EXTRA

**INTERVIEW WITH HANSIP**** (OOS dulu, author cape nyeritain pein#author dirajam#)**

Yosh! karena pein ngacir ga jelas, mendingan sekarang kita wawancarai hansip kece.

Kuro (author): "permisi pak hansip.. boleh minta waktu sebentar?" #muka lempeng#

Inner kuro: 'kyaaa~ hansip-sama(?), kerennn..' / #meleleh#

(all: kayanya author punya 2 kepribadian #sweatdrop# -_-")

Hansip: "oke."

Kuro: "ekhem.. ok, jadi saya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Pertama.. siapa nama anda?"

Hansip: "eh? kepo bener mbak. Ngefans sama saya ya?"

Inner kuro: 'siapa yang ga ngefans sama lu coba? Lu kan cakep' :3

Hansip: "yaudah deh.. ane kasih tau aja. Mau yang kapan?"

Kuro: "eh?"

Inner kuro: 'knape perasaan gue ga enak ya?'

Hansip: "ya, mau pas siang atau malem?"

Inner kuro: '_bullseye_! Gw ga jadi ngefans sama lu.. terus gimana nih?' #author panik#

Kuro: "ya..dua-duanya aja deh."

Hansip: "sipokeh.. ane kalo siang nama'y itachi, kalo malem jadi..juminten"

Inner kuro: "?! WHATTF#&%blupdhjhedhjs" #mulut bebusa#

Kuro: "ohh.. jadi sekarang saya panggil itachi saja. Saya mau nanya, anda sedang apa tadi disemak semak?"

Hansip: "ohh..itu? tdi ane lagi jalan jalan. Terus, ane denger suara orang, kirain temen ane. Tadinya ane mao ngembaliin sepatu yang kemaran ane pinjem mangkal. Eh, ternyata bukan." Ucapnya watados.

Kuro: "o-ohh.. gitu. Jadi anda orang asli daerah ini?"

Hansip: "iya dong. Ane musti cabut dulu. Siap-siap mau mangkal.."

Akhirnya sang hansip yang diketahui bernama itachi(siang)/juminten(malem) sudah ga keliatan lagi. Tapi authhor masih diam membatu, dengan wajah pucat. Cowok yang dia taksir ternyata seorang.. seorang.. se-seorang..GAH!#author depresi dan hampir lompat kejurang#

Ditempat lain..

"ha..ha..ha.." pein ngos-ngosan abis lari dari 'hantu' yang ternyata 'hansip'. "ha.. gua ga kuat lari lagi.." dengan wajah melas dan kaki yang udah gemetaran, dia akhirnya 'ngejoprak' tak berdaya_bersender ke pohon cabe.

"TOLONGG..!" terdengar suara merdu*plakk*teriakan seseorang. Pein yang udah ga punya tenaga, dengan susah payah menengok dan..

"EEHHHH.."

TBC..


End file.
